When Sparks Fly
by allchildrenbutonegrowup
Summary: This is where I post the most random things  there will always be New Directions crazy though!  They maybe AU, original ideas, facebook!fic, drabbles, crack!shippy, meh, you name it. I do take requests from time to time though, so if you want...
1. Sparks A Flyin

**Well, these were supposed to be one sentences but guess what... I failed. So they're a bit drabbly.**

**Oh and credit goes to Momo the Strange from her story 'Listen To Your Heart'.**

**This was kinda her thang and I didn't want to you know be called out for this. Its soley and completely her idea, just a different drabble set.**

**And there will be more don't you worry.**

* * *

**Walking**

Recently, she found herself doing a lot of walking with Mike, for as she just realized, he being a dancer (more energetic than he seems) meant he sat still when he absolutely had to. And him loving her meant he wanted to take her with him wherever he went, arms around her neck or waist as she gripped his, cuddling deep into him, lazily standing on his shoes like a little girl dancing with her dad, while the imaginary sappy music in his head played.

**Waltz**

Second to walking with her, he liked waltzing with her; which was strange since he loved the fast jaunty movements he sometimes practiced with Brittany (always under the watchful eye of Tina and Artie- who refused to let Mike have another girl of his). But the 1-2-3 of the waltz he did afterwards with Tina always soothed her jealousy as he whisked her around the auditorium, her face in his neck, while Brittany tried wheeling out on Artie's lap, excitedly gesticulating the new routine they concocted.

**Wishes**

He leaned into the girl, solely aiming for her cherry lips and anticipating them before Tina gasped and swiped her cool finger across his cheek, squealing like a three year old about a fallen eyelash and the wish he needed to blow. He smiled like an idiot at the juvenile antics of his girlfriend before he made his wish.

**Wonder**

She was a wondering; about that magical sight that he, Michael Chang, possessed over his stomach, rows and rows of goodness that made her heart pump and her brain spew out questions like… _How? When?_ and especially _What does he keep wearing shirts for if he knows I can't wait to rip it off ?_

**Whimsy**

Maybe when Kurt and his new car decide where he's taking his Glee crew, she'll think about this road-trip logically but right now having her boyfriend gently kissing her neck as she sits in his lap, looking out the window was enough to make her think that this little whimsy of an idea Kurt had was going to make her and Mike some very happy people if he continues.

**Waste**

Tina hated to waste things and he respected that, but as she gave her little brother a stern and fairly long lecture before letting them play outside, because someone doesn't like crust, Tina's sister looked at Mike and Mike nodded and couldn't help coming behind Tina and biting where her neck met her shoulder—making her gasp and forget the little ones as they scampered off.

**Whiskey**

She's never drank before but Puck's parties were the type to jam a shot down your throat immediately as you enter but she wasn't able to say that after she had a shot pushed into her hand by Santana—it was whiskey— and she slowly grinded Mike that she'd ever or never drink again and Mike looked at his girlfriend with a newfound awe.

**War**

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Tina…"

He was about to give up getting her out of bed with her hangover he decided to try a new tactic…

"MIKE!" she shrieked as the cold water hit her bed, and he ran downstairs, while she in her pajamas chased after him as World War III commenced

**Weddings**

She brought him to her older sister's wedding and it wasn't anything like Burt and Carole's… it was more formal, classier, whiter and brighter but fun to say the least… she had pictures of her grandmother pinching Mike's cheeks, her aunt dancing with him, and cake all over his face before she kissed the icing off and Mike caught her lips in a cake-filled kiss, which her older sister caught a picture of.

**Birthdays**

Birthdays between the two always called for two things— cake and each other which is why it didn't shock Tina when her mom kicked her out on the morning of his 18th birthday and wouldn't let her back in.

**Blessing**

Church was the one thing he detested going to, even with Tina but this time she was drumming his leg and had an interest as he rolled his hand across her leg and he knew she didn't care because her inner minx took over and it suddenly was all about this little game- tease or be teased.

**Bias**

He thinks she's the best singer in the whole Glee club; she thinks he's the best dancer in the Glee club but it never occurred to them that their opinion may or not be bias, under the influence of each other's spell.

**Burning**

Those rare days where the sun makes all of Glee stick and sweat, moan and melt, Tina simple cannot were her usual Victorian dresses, so she wears her older sister's clothes which Mike has never seen her in. Her sister's wardrobe consists of shorts and shirts with a jacket which she found entirely too plain, which made her feel ugly but in his eyes… he'd live in hell just to see her wear those clothes.

**Breathing**

It was a creepy little thing but he loved the way Tina breathed, asleep, curled up in his room in the wee hours of the day after a night that left him breathless.

**Breaking**

His arm broke in junior year, which scared the crap out of him because he was born to dance and dancing with his broken arm wasn't advised and besides, Tina wouldn't let him anyway. She treated him like a prince during that time and his cast was covered in her lipstick and smelled in every respect of her favorite scent: cherry blossoms. And no, it's not because she's Asian.

**Belief**

Her belief in him to become a dancer had always shocked him. It was a stable rock in his life, for the 5 years they've been together, no matter what lamp she was throwing at his head or whatever. It was like he was the one who could do no absolute wrong yet she, this angel was standing in the theatre with him and kissing him a searing 7 times for good luck but this time she wrapped the slushie necklace Kurt had made and gave to every girl in Glee on the last Glee practice ever this time before whispering 'good luck' in his ear.

She seems to think that his talent was why he got the part but as this was his 4th audition, he relied on the necklace as much as he could.

* * *

**Who loves Tike?**

**Me!**

**There needs to be more stories I'm sorry but I really love their little ninja backround moments.**

**And Mike Chang. And Tina.**

**TIKE OUT TIKE FANS!**


	2. Rocketeer

**Short Update and No, I'm not dead.**

**Like hell are these are one sentences but are they drabbles? Meh whatever.**

**

* * *

**

**Balloon**

He was seriously giving her balloons now? She watched as 4 familiar faces walked through her little boutique, obnoxiously and loudly searching for her— holy crap was her only thought.

Kurt held the 'Tina,' balloon and had the glimmer of a smile.

Puck held the 'Will' balloon and rolled his eyes like this was stupid but still pointed on to Sam.

Sam smiled up at the 'You' balloon and Tina held onto her co-owner, Mercedes.

Matt held the 'Marry' balloon. Matt laughed at Mercedes's squeals as Mike came in, with a 'Me' balloon and got down on one knee in front of her, holding out a black little ring case. Tina stopped breathing momentarily.

"Tina Aimee Cohen-Chang, will you marry me? Please?"

Tina hesitated for a second, caught up in it all, and looked down at Mike. He looked scared a few years younger and she smiled instantaneously.

"Yes. Yes, a million times yes." She grabbed his face and kissed him about a million times, one long lingering hard one before she felt him slip the ring on her finger.

"I love you." She smiled, bumping noses with him before she remembered where they were and her customers applauded.

* * *

**Balcony**

"This was all your idea!" Tina whispered as they waited in the auditorium.

"I went to that Broadway thing and you said you'd repay me." Mike nudged her and Tina put her delicate hands on his strong arms and pivoted his face toward her.

"I'll give you anything… money… diamonds…leather… me…" she whispered in his ear and Mike almost gave in. _Almost_.

"Why do women always believe that men can be persuaded with such activities? Ms. Cohen-Chang, I do have pride."

Tina groaned as they stepped forward in line.

"Being an extra in a play version of _Romeo and Juliet_ won't kill you."

Tina pouted. "I can't… dance like you. I'm not very coordinated in the first place but compared to you I look like a dog on his hind legs and I can't—"

Mike grabbed her hands, bumping his forehead with his and she got the message: shut up.

"It's like our waltzing okay? Just follow me." He says and Tina nods.

And on opening night, after the big group dance scene in where Romeo and Juliet first see each other, Tina and Mike are backstage. Her heart is pumping with adrenaline. She saw Sam and Quinn and Rachel, being the woman who sings the song they danced to. And she barely looked at the crowd, dancing with Mike in the background. And now, Mike was whispering the words of the balcony scene to her softly as she watched the rest of the play in his arms, legs strewn across his lap as she recited them back.

* * *

**Quiet**

Finally some quiet. They now relished the quiet moments when their first daughter Michelle was actually not trying to make their neighborhood dogs jealous.

Mike and Tina were asleep on their couch, baby monitor turned up really high when Tina awoke with a jolt.

"Mike, baby, do you… do you hear that?" Tina whispered, removing herself from the warm position of being wrapped around his body.

"Tina," Mike whined "I don't hear… anything." Mike realized mid-sentence what she meant.

"Are you sure she's not dead?" he asked and Tina shook her head, putting the baby monitor up to his ears. Mike heard gentle snoring that he identified as his daughter's.

"Mike… she's sleeping through the night! It's 4 AM!" Tina whispered and she smiled, bottles forgotten. Her weary eyes looked at him with a child-like exuberance.

Mike gave her a lazy tired smile and kissed her nose. "Go back to bed Mrs. Cohen Chang."

"Yes sir." Tina answered and Mike smiled before realizing that he had a 6 AM dance rehearsal.

But Tina snuggled into him and a smile crept on his face as he listened to his favorite two women breathe in peaceful harmonious sleep and in that moment nothing else really mattered.

* * *

**Question**

"_Do you want to know the sex?"_

And of course Tina and Mike always knew that this question would always be met with different reactions to all Glee clubbers.

**Brittany**: What if it's both?

**Santana**: Hell yes, I need to know if I'm the godmother of a don or a diva.

**Kurt**: Are you kidding me? If I'm doing the color scheme for its nursery then I believe I deserve to know.

**Mercedes**: Really? You really feel the need to ask? Tina Cohen Chang, you bettr tell me right now.

**Rachel**: In order to obtain the proper musical teachers and lessons ahead of time, I really must know what my young protégé's sex is, thank you very much.

**Finn**: Sure, it better be a boy though, we do need more singing football players… unless… do girls play football?

**Quinn**: I told you so you just have to tell me. Common sense.

**Sam**: No don't tell me. Wait… tell me… yes…no… I can't..

**Puck**: I need to know whether to buy your baby Giants jerseys in pink or blue dude, of course I need to know.

**Artie**: No, breaking up was good enough— please can you keep your bedroom secrets to yourself.

**Mr. Schue**- With both you guy's talent, at least we'll know it'll be a star.

**Sue**- Dear God, you're producing Asian offspring? That's the way we're all going to die, your people are way too smart and will feel the need to take over one day... and on that day, I will rise like Marley's ghost and say "I told you so"

* * *

**Short was right huh?**

**I have more, I'm not a liar just a victim of Writer's Block.**

**Follow me on Tumblr and give me ideas**

_** kiss-the-stars-touch-the-moon. tumblr. com**_


	3. Brittany Bell

On the bus to Regionals, Brittany was sans Artie. For once, Santana didn't have to have their apparent "love" shoved down her throat.

Brittany was sitting in an empty seat next to her. There was an awkward silence on the bus. Either some were asleep or racked with nerves. Then Brittany started humming and smiling like mad for no reason. Santana looked at her.

"Britt? What are you humming?" Santana asked softly and Brittany's smile grew wider.

"Oh, Artie taught me this song that my mom used to sing at her daycare center. I couldn't remember the name of it until Artie helped. And he taught me this new funny verse. It's kind of awesome…"

"Oh." Santana said, turning back around in her seat.

"Want to hear it?" she said eagerly, totally not noticing the deflation of interest from Santana at the mention of Artie's name. But she loved hearing Brittany sing. So she just shrugged and Brittany smiled, knowing that in Santana World that meant yes.

**Brittany**: _Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer true.__  
I'm half-crazy all for the love of you.  
It won't be a stylish marriage.  
I can't afford a carriage;  
but you'll look sweet upon the seat  
of a bicycle built for two. _

Rachel, who was sitting with Mercedes, turned in her seat to look at Brittany. Sam and Finn leaned in from behind and smiled. Brittany urged them on, and Tina started singing the verse with Brittany with Mike right behind her, as quietly as he can. Rachel and Quinn started up too with Mercedes thrown into the mix. Santana was the only girl quiet.

Brittany laughed. "That's the boy's verse, here's the girl one that Artie taught me."

**Brittany**: _Henry, Henry, here is your answer true;__  
I'm not crazy over the likes of you.  
If YOU can't afford a carriage  
forget about the marriage;  
'Cause I'll be damned _

_if I get crammed  
on a bicycle built for two. _

She ends up in a fit of giggles with the rest of Glee Club totally loose now. Brittany has that effect on people.


End file.
